The present invention is generally directed to buoyant vehicles for transport over frozen bodies of water.
Every year many people travel across frozen bodies of water. In particular, many sports, including ice fishing, require extensive travel over frozen bodies of water. Travel across the frozen bodies of water is risky because of the grave risk of falling through the ice into the freezing water. This risk is exacerbated during the early and late portions of the season when the ice is at its thinnest.
Oftentimes, people use snowmobiles as a means of transport across frozen bodies of water. However, snowmobiles are large, expensive and heavy. In addition, the additional weight from snowmobiles can further increase the risk of collapse and the snowmobiles provide no safety when the ice collapses. Furthermore, snowmobiles often require another vehicle with a towing means to transport the snowmobile to the desired launching location.
Prior attempts to solve the problem of safe travel across frozen bodies of water often resulted in inconvenient, expensive and complicated vehicles. Thus, individuals must choose between using a snowmobile and take the chance of falling though the ice or purchase an expensive and unwieldy vehicle that mitigates the risk of collapsing ice. Furthermore, another vehicle equipped with a towing means is often required to transport the vehicle to a launching point.
From the above, it is therefore seen that there exists a need in the art to overcome the deficiencies and limitations described herein and above.